


come as you are

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Female Friendships, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, glad you're not dead hugs, hugs make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Helena. On a rooftop. After Bangkok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the conclusion of the "Two Nights in Bangkok, Part Two of Two: Heart of Pain, Life of War" story line (Birds of Prey v. 2).

Barbara had left them on the rooftop, smirking to herself. Helena was waiting for something; she didn't know what, but her whole body was still on edge. So far, the evening had chewed her and spit her out to be dragged and kicked and beaten by one of the best martial artists on the face of the planet.  

But it was for Dinah, for Sin. Shiva might've actually killed her had Dinah not intervened at the last moment, but if she had to go through the ass-kicking Shiva Woosan had handed to her all over again, you betcha she would. Because Helena Bertinelli did not back down from a fight, especially a fight that was as important as this one in Bangkok was.

Dinah had her back turned to Helena now, silent, which worried Helena.

Helena, for her part, just wanted to go home, take a bunch of pills to quiet the ringing in her head, and maybe sleep for a century or two, if she could fall asleep. She had tried to sleep on the plane but the adrenaline was still coursing through her, making her jittery on the way home, and wanting to hit something or someone. Her face was starting to bruise from all the oh-so-nice hits she received from Shiva. Her ribs and whole upper body ached, she could hardly stand upright and she felt slightly nauseated. It was probably due to the blood loss.

She slowly started to make her way toward the door, but Dinah caught her wrist. Helena raised her eyebrow.

"You could've died fighting Shiva..." Dinah started, looking intensely at the wrist she was holding onto gently. She started rubbing it with the pad of her thumb. The gesture felt nice, soothing, but Helena got a bad feeling that Dinah was going to start crying. She couldn't handle seeing her teammate cry. Dinah wore her heart on her sleeve, her emotions were always clearly on her face. If she was angry with you, you could feel the force of it from countries away. Likewise if she loved you...

Helena was the opposite though. She didn't know what she could do to abate Dinah's tears of emotion when all of Helena's emotions were usually shoved deep down that they never saw the light of day.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't." Helena tried to smile, but her face was still hurting so the effort turned more into a grimace of blood and snot than anything else.

She had really wanted to take a hot bath, get the grime and blood off her, and go under her silk sheets to forget about this day, but she also knew that Dinah needed to see she was alright. And she was _alright_ , beaten and bruised and tired sure, but alive, and really fucking grateful for it.

Helena hugged Dinah to her, close and comforting. She closed her eyes, and rested her chin on Dinah's shoulder. Dinah was still in what Helena dubbed her White Canary-esque costume. It looked good on her, as any costume did.

"I shouldn't have asked you to take my place and fight Shiva, but in my condition..."

"Hey, it's okay. If you hadn't asked, I would have volunteered. Besides, you rescued Sin and that was all that mattered."

"You big dummy...you matter to me, too."

Helena smiled to herself. It was nice to hear. "I know. The feeling's mutual, by the way."

The hug went on a little too long and Helena was fighting the fatigue for a little too long, but she was grateful that she had Dinah there to support her, and keep her upright until she got home. 


End file.
